


Something Sweet

by Kaveeta



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, 707 | Choi Luciel's Route, Choi Luciel/ Main Character, Choi Luciel/Reader, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction, Multiple Orgasms, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaveeta/pseuds/Kaveeta
Summary: He just needs a taste.





	Something Sweet

  He couldn't stop staring at you. The way your eyes shined when you were smiling or how he could see the pure adoration reflected towards him. He couldn't help how his ears were tuned into every noise you made, from soft sighs to the loudness of your laughter. He couldn't help how every fiber of his being ached to touch you, to be near you. Too breathe you in like you supplied his only air, only to have stolen it back from him. He couldn't help but feel how light his heart was with the fact that you are his, yet at the same time guilt gnawed at his mind and soul. Who was he to have someone like you? You were a calm light breaking through a rain cloud, breaking through him. How could someone like him be so greedy after all the sins he committed? He knows you deserve more, deserve better...yet you chose him. You fought for him. You suffered for him. You felt anger, sadness and joy for _him_. You were in love with him and he could see it in everything that you did.

  So he continues to watch you quietly, storing every detail of you into his mind. He saw how a smile played on your lips as you were baking in the kitchen. Your hair loosely tied in a bun, your neck exposed to him.  He watched as you lifted a finger covered with icing to your mouth, lips curling around it to suck the sweetness off. A tiny pop hit his ears when you pulled your finger out just to repeat the action again. He felt two things in that moment, his heart swelling at the little adorable action, while the other feeling was more...primal. A slight heat was beginning to travel down his body while a fog was beginning to cloud his mind. Grinning, he took his first steps towards you.

  "Is my honey making something sweet for me, meow?" He purred into you ear while placing his hands on your hips. He closed his eyes and inhaled your scent, placing a soft kiss on your neck. You jumped in surprise beneath him, a laugh escaping from you.

  "I figured my something sweet also needs something sweet, meow." He could hear you giggle from the playfulness he evoked from you. He grinned, knowing that there was a deeper meaning behind his words, much less innocent from yours. Taking a deep breath, he started to place gentle kisses along your neck.

  "I do want something sweet," he whispered softly against your skin. He heard your soft intake of air, his hands feeling your body stiffen slightly. "Just a small taste..." he trailed off as his teeth slowly sank into your neck. Your breathing picked up and a soft moan escaped you. He ginned at your reaction to his words and his subtle touches. Pushing his body into, he knew you could feel what you were doing to him. His jeans too tight around his already formed erection. He wanted you. Pushing himself further against you, he let his tongue slowly lick the area he had just bit while his hands worked their way under your shirt. Your skin was soft to his touch, and he felt the heat coming from you. He let his hands roam around feeling you, until he finally trailed them to your breast. He sucked in air as he felt you weren't wearing a bra, causing his erection to throb painfully in his jeans. 

  "Saeyoung.." You moaned as his fingers made work of your breast and his mouth left wet kisses on your neck. His hands cupped each breast and squeezed gently. His fingers lightly tracing your growing nipples. Softly he started to pinch your erect buds with his fingers, pulling on them. Your moaned louder from the action and he couldn't stop himself from roughly pushing into you harder, his cock begging for pleasure already.

  "Turn around MC," he spoke into you ear as he nibbled on it. He felt you shiver against his body. You complied to his demand and turned to face him. He took notice of your reddened lips, probably from biting them yourself. He also saw the lust you carried in your eyes. He hoped you could see his burning right back. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down towards you. Lips meeting, you both exchange gentle kisses until his tongue graces your bottom lip. You open easily to his unspoken request, allowing him access to your tongue. He waste no time in feeling you, tasting you. His tongue eagerly exploring your mouth while his hands found you thighs. Lightly he began tracing the exposed skin your shorts didn't hide from him. Your soft moans he gladly swallowed into his mouth. 

  He started to smirk into the kisses, and from the lightly tugging you did at his red hair. He knew each light touch, each caress of his fingers teasingly going under your shorts were enough to get you wet. Wet for him. He had to fight the griping need to feel that wetness around him, to have his cock buried into you deeply, stretching you to fit him fully. He wanted to touch you more first, to feel all of you and let this heat between you both last longer.

  "Sae-saeyoung," you breathed through hungry kisses, "please...touch me." He heard the desperateness in your voice and when you whimpered when he pulled away from you. Quickly he made work of your shorts, pulling them all the way down to expose your red lace panties. He grinned knowingly, he loves red. He loves you. He let his fingers brush over your covered area, feeling the slickness that had already pooled there. You gasped from his touch, your hands tightly digging into his shoulders. He couldn't take the tightness in his pants anymore so standing swiftly, he undid his belt and pants. Pulling them down his thighs to let his cock feel more comfortable in his boxers. He could feel the wet spot that was forming on them from his precum.  

  "Luciel, I need you," you ground while standing on tiptoes to kiss and bite his neck. He couldn't hold back the moan that escaped from him or the throbbing of his member from hearing you use his baptismal name in such a sinful way. He hurriedly made work of your underwear, nearly tearing them off in a rush to feel you. 

  He picked you up and placed you on the edge of the counter, his clothed erection rubbing against your wet core. Your arms snaked around his neck tightly, not letting him break free from your kisses. Not that he was complaining, he would drink in all your kisses like a man who had been deprived of water. The only thing causing you both to pull back from one another was the need to breathe. Panting, he took in the sight of you. Your bun had fallen even more loosely, wisp of hair framing your face. Your lips were wet and red from his own mouth relentlessly attacking them. Your pert nipples poking though your shirt, he couldn't resist bending down to bite them through the fabric. A gasp leaving you as your hands found his hair. He needed to mess you up more, needed to see you become undone because of him. He moved lower. leaving your clothed breast to get a clear view of your wet center.

  "Sae-" he cut off your words with just a brush of his fingers.

  "Just a taste," he whispered while looking up at you through his hair, knowing you could see the hunger swimming in his eyes. He heard you suck in air from his words and felt your hands softly touch his hair. He leaned forward and teasingly, ever so softly, let his tongue glide over your core. Tasting the essence and loving every bit of it. Your moaning was music to his ears. Your hands griped his hair tighter, quietly telling him you needed more. Soon he was lapping up your juices. His tongue running between your folds up to your clit. Sucking on it, listening to the symphony of moans you sang for him. Your hands were painfully tugging on his hair and he felt your thighs shaking around him.

  With ease, he pushed a finger into your center, feeling your walls clamp onto it. Your moans grew louder from the welcomed intrusion, your hips try to thrust yourself more onto his soaked digit. With his other arm, he holds your hips down while his finger slowly drags in and out of your wet heat. His finger curling every time he went toward your sweet spot while his mouth never let up on your clit. Licking it, sucking on it and gently biting it. He knew you were being over stimulated. but he was greedy remember.

  "Saeyoung!" Hearing you scream his name made his cock twitch. He wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer. He needed you to cum using his mouth and fingers so he added a second one inside of you. Your hips buckled from the extra addition but he didn't let up. He quickened his pumping and used the pad of his thumb to roughly rub your swelling clit.

  "Cum for me, let me taste all of you." he demanded while placing his tongue back onto your folds. He knew you loved when he was in control of you, he heard as your moaning got louder. Soon enough, he felt your walls clamp down on his fingers, twitching uncontrollably. Your thighs shook and pressed into the side of his head while your hands tore at his hair. His name rolling off your lips as you came undone from his abuse. He lapped it all up, feeling you shake from your orgasm. Quickly he stood up while shoving his boxers down. His thick member stinging from the air as it hit it. He wrapped his hand around his swollen cock, wetting it with your juices that covered his fingers. A moan tore through his throat from the contact. Precum started to drip out of his tip the more the gripped himself harshly, while his eyes drank in your disheveled figure. 

  You shakenly wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him closer to you. You place your hands on his chest and pull him down toward you using his shirt. Your lips meet his and he knows you can taste yourself on him. He feels your tongue enter his mouth to drink him all up. Breathing roughly, you both moan when the head of his cock starts to rub against your clit.

  "P-please, Luciel," you stutter as he uses the hand around his cock to rub it against your folds. "Fuck me," you beg him and he can't hold back any longer. He lines his tip to your opening and eases himself inside, stretching you to fit his thickness. The feeling of your wet heat almost makes him cum right then, so once he was fully sheathed inside of you he pauses for a moment. Letting the feeling of you wrapped around him cloud his head. He wants to fill you up with his cum, wants to see it spill out of you when he pulls out,

  "I can't hold back," he barely gets out before he grabs your hips and starts to push in and out of you, causing both of you to start moaning. His hands wonder to your shirt and pulls it off of you, throwing it to the floor. He starts to roughly pound into you, causing your tits to bounce as he watches you take him all in. Quickly you make work of his shirt, placing your hands on his naked chest, digging your nails into him from the pleasure his cock is giving you. With one hand, he grabs your thigh, lifting it to get a better angle that allows him to push deeper inside you. He hears your cry out his name from the new way his tip is hitting the back of you and he moans into your shoulder, biting it as he does. His other hand makes work of your breast, kneading your hard nipple pulling on it. Soon, his mouth is covering it, sucking and licking the erect bud. Your hands tangle into his hair and he feels your upper body lean back onto the cabinet, crying out from the way he fucks you. He feels his balls start to tighten, his release soon approaching.

  Pulling himself away from your breast, he takes his free hand to start rubbing circles on your clit while he continues to roughly pound into you. He hears you cry out from the new stimulation and he feels his cock grow thicker, soon expecting to pour himself into you. He could tell you were also close from the way your cunt was trembling around him.

  "Cum inside me Saeyoung! I want it all inside!," you screamed out as his pace picked up. He was brutally fucking you now. Skin slapping skin and moans filled the room from his cock pumping in and out of your dripping heat. He hungrily bit your neck and that was your final trigger. He felt your walls convulse around his cock, trying to milk him desperately. With a few more sloppy thrust, his hands gripped your hips and he felt his cum pour out of him in a few thick burst. Coating your insides and filling you up. After a few moments of panting and leaning against each other, he pulls out. Cum being pulled out along with his now swollen limp member and starting to slowly leave your abused pussy.

  "Uhh, let me grab something to help." he says awkwardly as he pulls his clothing back up, flinching as he tucks his sensitive cock back into its confines. He grabs a paper towel and hands it to you, soon looking away to give you some privacy as you clean yourself up. He grabs your shirt and hands it to you after he hears you zip your shorts up. He watches as you tug your shirt back on, sad to see most of his marks on you being covered. Only the ones on your neck peeking out from your mostly fallen bun, if you could even call it that. You always look beautiful to him, but even more so after he's had you. You walk toward him, slightly shaking and smiling as you embraced his middle.

  "Did you get your fill of something sweet, Mr.Choi?" You laughed into his chest and he couldn't help but to laugh with you.

  "I did," he said while tilting your chin up toward him so he could see your face clearly. He could see it again, the love you held in you eyes for him. Leaning down to kiss you softly, he continues, "but i think i want seconds, Mrs.Choi," he grinned as you playfully slap his chest and kiss him back.

 

  "Well once the cake is done, you can." you walked off to pick up where you left off with baking. He knew you knew he wasn't talking about the cake, acting ignorant instead. He smiled at your slight tease, taking a seat at the table to keep you company. He wanted to watch you. He couldn't ever stop looking at you. For all his sins, for all his faults, he could never give this feeling you gifted him up. You were in love with him and he....well he was beyond space for you. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction smut, let me know what you think please!


End file.
